My Love
by Han Shiners
Summary: PROLOG UP. Jongin berada di ambang keputusasaan. Sampai-sampai memutuskan untuk bunuh diri. Dan saat Jongin membuka matanya kembali, Jongin melihat sosok gadis yang mengaku telah menyelamatkannya. [KAISOO/GS/T/etc.]


**My Love**

**Copyright © Oct 2014**

**By Han**

**KaiSoo Here..**

**.**

**.**

**Summary : Jongin berada di ambang keputusasaan. Sampai-sampai memutuskan untuk bunuh diri. Dan saat Jongin membuka matanya kembali, Jongin melihat sosok gadis yang mengaku telah menyelamatkannya.**

**.**

**.**

**PROLOG**

**.**

**.**

Jongin hanyalah seorang anak SMA tahun ketiga yang sebentar lagi akan lulus. Kehidupannya dari segi keuangan sangatlah mendukung, melebihi teman-temannya yang lain. Ia memiliki segalanya, ia bisa mendapatkan apa yang ia mau. Selain itu, peringkat dan kemampuan otaknya berada di atas teman sebayanya. Jongin juga memiliki banyak teman. Bukan Jongin yang mencari, tapi ia yang di cari. Jongin bahkan selalu ramah terhadap orang sekitarnya.

Namun, kali ini. Hari ini. Menit ini. Detik ini.

Ia merasakan kehampaan yang luar biasa. Segala kelelahan dan kepedihan yang selama ini ia pendam membuncah di benaknya. Di setiap kehidupan tidak selalu mulus, bukan? Tidak selalu indah, seperti harapan dan kenyataan.

Angin berhembus menerpa tubuhnya. Angin musim semi. Helaian hitam pekat Jongin bergerak tertiup semilir angin. Kalau ada orang lain yang melihat, maka mereka akan menyuarakan dalam hatinya kata.. 'tampan dan mempesona'.

Ya, wajah Jongin memang tampan dan mempesona. Namun, kali ini semuanya nampak sirna. Wajahnya tanpa ekspresi—terlihat datar dan tak bersahabat. Jongin melangkah, hingga pembatas. Matanya memandang lurus penuh kekosongan. Perlahan namun pasti, kaki Jongin menaiki pembatas. Ia bisa melihat rumah-rumah dan juga pepohonan yang berjejer rapih. Nampak seperti miniatur yang biasa ia lihat di perusahan ayahnya. Jongin merasakan dadanya sesak.

Tangannya terulur ke depan. Perlahan matanya terpejam. Tak berapa lama ia merasakan tubuhnya terbang, melayang di udara. Jongin jatuh—

—jatuh dari gedung lantai 6 sekolahnya.

Jadi, inilah akhir hidupnya?

Saat itu, Jongin membuka matanya. Hingga dirasakannya perih udara yang berlawanan arah dengannya menusuk retina matanya.

"_Selamat tinggal, dunia yang memuakkan,"_ gumamnya lirih.

.

.

Namun Jongin mendengar sayup-sayup teriakan seorang gadis. Seorang gadis yang meneriakkan kata... 'Tidak!'

.

.

.

Jongin merasakan bias senja menyilaukan pandangannya. Perlahan ia membuka matanya yang terasa amat berat. Kepalanya pening luar biasa. Tangannya tergerak memegang kepala. Ia mengerutkan keningnya saat punggung tangannya tak dapat bebas bergerak, lalu keningnya seperti dibalut sesuatu yang agak kasar. Bau obat-obatan langsung menyergap ke indra penciumannya. Oh, dia benci sekali.

Pandangannya menajam saat melihat siluet seorang gadis dengan rambut yang tergerai panjang berdiri didekat jendela dengan bias senja yang menghiasi sekitar tubuhnya. Gadis itu berbalik. Sepasang mata mereka bertemu satu sama lain. Satu kata yang terbesit dalam benak Jongin adalah.. indah. Ini pertama kalinya ia melihat sepasang mata indah nan sayu namun penuh ketegaran menatapnya. Namun tidak ada senyuman ataupun kata yang terlukis maupun terucap dari bibirnya.

Tunggu!

Seakan ingat sesuatu, Jongin membuka matanya lebar-lebar. Memori otaknya berputar beberapa waktu yang lalu. Bukannya ia jatuh dari lantai 6 gedung sekolahnya? Tapi, kenapa ia baik-baik saja? Bahkan, bisa dibilang hanya luka yang biasa.

Jadi? Ini bukan di surga ataupun neraka. Bau obat-obatan mengingatkannya pada.. Rumah Sakit?

Jongin mendesah, dilepaskannya infusan dari punggung tangannya. Ia langsung saja bangkit dari pembaringan. Namun, tubuhnya memang masih lemah, hingga akhirnya ia terjatuh menabrak tiang penyangga infusan. Jongin menoleh pada gadis yang masih diam di tempatnya. Gadis itu hanya melihat, tanpa ada niatan membantu Jongin. Tiba-tiba pintu berwarna putih terbuka. Para perawat yang ingin memeriksa keadaan Jongin langsung terkejut, perihal tubuh Jongin sudah tersungkur di lantai. Ada dua orang perawat wanita, mereka langsung membantu Jongin bangkit.

Jongin menepis kedua tangan perawat-perawat itu. Keengganan luar biasa.

"Kenapa aku ada disini?!" ucapnya dengan nada marah. Matanya yang biasa teduh penuh kehangatan kini menatap nyalang kedua perawat yang nampak ketakutan.

"Beruntung sekali kau masih hidup," semua yang ada di ruangan Jongin langsung menoleh.

Dilihatnya seorang pria dengan jas putih mendekat ke arahnya. Jongin mendelik tak suka. Jongin tahu pria itu, ia adalah seseorang yang amat sangat tidak Jongin sukai. Pria bernama Park Chanyeol. Jongin berdecak, ia tahu Chanyeol bekerja di salah satu rumah sakit.

"Aku sangat tidak beruntung, bertemu denganmu." Ucap Jongin sakratis, dan itu berhasil memunculkan seringaian dari bibir pria bertubuh tinggi ini.

"Masih sama ternyata. Tak tahu terimakasih,"

"Aku tidak pernah meminta pertolonganmu,"

"So? Jatuh dari lantai 6, kau tidak berniat bunuh diri, 'kan?"

Bagian dada Jongin seperti tertusuk. Ia menoleh ke arah lain, kemudian bangkit lalu mendudukkan dirinya pada sisi ranjang. Kalau saja Jongin melihat ke arah Chanyeol, ia pasti melihat raut wajah pria itu berubah menjadi sedikit—khawatir.

"Benar-benar keajaiban karena kau bisa selamat," katanya, lalu menghampiri Jongin. Mengisyaratkan kedua perawat itu agar menjauh dari Jongin. Chanyeol ingin menyentuh kepala Jongin, namun keinginannya ia urungkan saat mengingat betapa bencinya Jongin padanya.

"Istirahatlah beberapa hari disini. Pihak sekolahmu hanya menganggap ini adalah kecelakaan,"

Jongin diam. Ia mendengar beberapa langkah kaki menjauhinya. Ia menyandarkan punggungnya pada kepala pembaringan. Matanya tiba-tiba mengarah pada sosok gadis yang masih setia berdiri di jendela. Langit sudah gelap, pertanda malam telah tiba. Gadis itu berjalan mendekat ke arah Jongin. Ada sesuatu yang mengganjal hati Jongin, entah apa.

"Aku telah menyelamatkanmu," katanya.

Jongin menyipitkan matanya. "Kau manusia atau bukan?" tanyanya. Pasalnya orang-orang yang masuk tadi tidak melihat keberadaan gadis itu.

Gadis itu tersenyum miring. Kemudian, tanpa ragu menarik tangan Jongin untuk menjabatnya. "Aku Kyungsoo,"

Baru Jongin ingin mengeluarkan suaranya. "Aku tahu, kau Kim Jongin."

Jongin menaikkan alisnya. Padahal bukan namanya yang ingin ia tanyakan, melainkan perihal lain. Namun, senyuman yang tiba-tiba merekah dari gadis itu membuat Jongin terpaku. Sesuatu dalam dadanya berdebar aneh—

—hal yang tidak pernah Jongin rasakan sebelumnya.

.

.

.

**TBC/?**

**2014-10-29**

**Ini baru Prolognya yaa.. sebenernya ini FF iseng doang xD saya cuma mau menyalurkan imajinasi saya yang tiba-tiba muncul saat saya UTS ini -_- OH~ KaiSoo feels~~ beberapa Cast lainnya akan muncul seiring jalannya cerita. Oh ya, saya nggak bisa menjamin kalo FF ini bisa update cepet, seperti FF lainnya. Dan yang nungguin (padahal gaada yg nungguin :') FF yang masih menggantung di list story saya, saya minta maaf. Karena saya orangnya emang moody –o- jadi kalo ada yang kecewa, sekali lagi saya minta maaf. Ya, saya manusia biasa yang berusaha bikin yang terbaik untuk menyenangkan para KaiSoo shipper :'3**

**Dan saya berniat bikin FF ini agak manis/? tapi tetep agak nyelekit/? juga sedikit :D**

**Umh, kalo berkenan, bisa kasih review sedikit buat FF ini. thanks semuaaa~**

**Kecup sayang~ Han :***


End file.
